Falling In Love
by Silver704
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets, Adoption & Gabe". Gabe goes to Hudson, and after one week, he and Amy already share this surreal connection. They start feeling things they never felt before, but obstacles will come along the way. Read & Review please.
1. Start Of Something New

**Gabe's POV**

College is so much different than high school. Everyone is more mature, and still everyone is immature. Plus, the classes! There is theatre, dancing and singing classes that are mandatory for art students. Also, there is the usual English class, and History and Economics, that I'm taking to have back-up plan, in case my dream of becoming a successful singer doesn't work.  
>I'm having a real tough time making friendships, because everytime I come to school and after that, I go home take care of Jonah. It's already hard for me leaving him with Martha all the time, I want to get my own place to take care of my son alone. I'm already in college, I really need to emancipate, to live on my own, but it was hard to find a good apartment.<br>I noticed a board filled with fliers, for movie auditions, auditions for commercials. These opportunities are for students like me, who want to be successful artists, but I need an apartment and there was nothing there, except needing for roommates, and with Jonah I can't have a roommate.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?" Amy shows up from behind. She's the only person I actually had time to talk since I came here.  
>"Hey Ames, do you know any place to rent?" I ask her, hoping she knows about something.<br>"Why?" She asks me, with a smirk on her face.  
>"I love my family, my baby brother and my baby sister, I love them but the house is crowded, so I'm getting a place just for me and Jonah." I reply.<br>"Maybe. Give me your number, and if I have a guarantee, I'll call you." She said, saving my number on her phone.  
>"Thank you. Got to get class. See you later." I say goodbye to her and get to English class, in which, the time passes fast because it's English, it's pretty easy.<p>

That was my final class, and I was done for the day, so I started walking down out of school, until Amy reaches behind me.  
>"Hey. Are you going home?" She asks me.<br>"Yeah, why?" I reply to her.  
>"Because I thought you might want to check a place out. Maybe it's your new home."<br>"You actually checked something out?" I ask her. I am very surprised that she took the time to do it.  
>"Yes, because we're friends and what are friends for?"<br>"Everything." I know it was a rhetorical question, but still replied.  
>"Of course and we're friends. Just friends."<br>"Are trying to convince me or you?" I ask her with a grin on my face.  
>"Let's just go!"<p>

She enters her car, and I follow her on my car. She reaches this good looking three floor apartment, a few blocks from school. Amy gets out of the car, goes to the basement floor and put her back down on the living room.  
>"Do you live here?" I ask her.<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Well, you kind of gave it away by throwing your bag to the couch!"<br>"This floor is mine. The top floor is Ben's and I thought you could have the middle floor."  
>"Does every floor has what this one has? A kitchen, a living room, two rooms and a bathroom?" I ask her, looking through her floor.<br>"Yeah. And your son can live there, so there is no problem. C'mon let's check it out." We go up the stairs and she opens the door for me.  
>"I only have one problem." I say to her.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I'm going to have to share you with Ben." I say that, knowing the way she's going to take it. I like flirting with Amy, she's cute, fun, smart and I really like her.<br>"You know me for one week!" She says, trying to calm the flirting down.  
>"What? You don't believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" Jesus I like the girl. I know it's cheesy, but since I met her, I can't stop thinking about her.<br>"Oh you love me?" She asks me. I started to notice she was flirting back.  
>"How much is the rent?" I changed the subject.<br>"Nothing. Ben's dad offered it. And I already talked with him, before I talked to you. He wants to give this floor to you."  
>"Why? He doesn't even know me!" I exclaim to her. There are good people, but not that good.<br>"He relates a lot to teen parents like you and me." She answers to me, explaining half of the story.  
>"Is Ben an teen parent?" I ask her. I'm smart enough to realize that Ben's dad can't just do this because he likes his son's ex.<br>"He was. The baby was stillborn." She says, recalling that moment.  
>"Oh God. I kind of relate though, Jonah's mom died during delivery." I reveal to her, the worst moment of my life.<br>"I'm sorry." She says.  
>"It's fine, I forgot it already. So, can I really move in? Or is this a joke?" I ask her, still in denial.<p>

She pulls out her phone and marks a number.  
>"Hello, Mr. Boykewich?" Amy speaks to him, putting the phone on speaker.<br>"_Hi__ Amy, how are you?_" He asks her.  
>"I'm fine. I have that friend I talked to you about, that needs a house."<br>"Hi, I'm Gabe." I say to him. Honestly I didn't know how I was suppose to talk to him. Casual, cordial, I had honestly no idea.  
>"<em>Hello. So, do you want the apartment?<em>" Mr. Boykewich went straight to the point.  
>"Yes I do, but how much is the rent?" I asked him. I did not want to live for free in an apartment of someone I don't even know.<br>"_Nothing. Amy I thought you had cleared that up with him!"  
><em>"I did, but he's insisting!" Amy speaks.  
>"<em>Look Gabe. You are not paying any rent! I'm sure Amy told you that I relate to teen parents and I want to help you. I love Amy and if she's your friend, than I'm sure you are a very nice person. No rent!<em>" He's determined to it, so I decided to take his offer.  
>"Thank you so much. Can I move in today?" I ask him, excited. I'm so excited to move in.<br>"_Yes. I have to go. Bye!_" He hangs up the phone.  
>"I'm going to be your neighbor." I say, pulling Amy into a strong hug. "I'm going home to talk to my mom and step-dad."<p>

I park my car right in front of my mom's building and enter the apartment.  
>"Mom, Castle!" I shout as I enter their house.<br>"Gabe keep it down, the twins are asleep." Castle says, as he and Beckett leave their room. They look like crap.  
>"I remember those days." I commented, remembering when Jonah was just a week old.<br>"What's up?" My mom asks, collapsing on the couch. She was so tired.  
>"I got a house! I'm moving in today!" I announce.<br>"What?" Both of them shout at the same time.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Gabe, you're 17 years old, you can't live alone!" My mom says to me.  
>"Mom, I love you and I love you Castle, and I love Martha and Alexis and Dani and Cosmo. I love all of you, but the house is crowded."<br>"Oh that's the problem?" She asks, showing her fury. Castle was asleep at this point.  
>"Mom, I'm going to move out. A place just for me and Jonah is what I need now! And you can turn my room into a nursery. It's a win-win." I say, smiling with enthusiasm<br>"You're right. I'll miss you. A lot, and so is the rest of the family." She hugs me.  
>"Got to go pack." I say, and climb up the stairs to my room.<br>Grabbing the boxes my stuff came to this house, I pack my things, pack Jonah's things and leave with him to my new apartment.

After everything was inside my car, I say goodbye to my family and drive to my new home. I carry Jonah first, and knock on Amy's door.  
>"Hey, can you take care of Jonah for just a couple of minutes, so I can put my things in the house?" I ask her.<br>"Yes, of course. Come here Jonah." She takes Jonah inside her house, giving me the time to unpack our stuff. It took about two hours, and we don't have a lot of stuff. I go down the stairs to pick up Jonah.  
>"Thank you I owe you one. Maybe when John comes to visit, I can babysit for you." I offer.<br>"Maybe." She says, smiling from ear to ear.  
>"I need to lay Jonah down. He's sleepy."<br>"Do you want to put him down on John's bed? Then you and me could talk." She offers.  
>"Sure." I accept and enter her home, and after I lay Jonah in Amy's son's bed, and sing "Hey Ya" to him. Everytime he hears Rita Ora's version of that song, he lights up, so I chose to sing it to him every night.<p>

Amy and I sat on the couch. We talked about life and everything that happen in our lives. My parents, my mom, the Graysons and her parents, Ben, Ricky and Adrian drama that happen for the last 8 years, since she had sex with Ricky. After she ended her story, I impulsively kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed me back, wrapping her hands on my neck.

The next few hours, were surprising, it was so passionate. You could almost taste love on her lips. You could almost see the love on how, when our lips broke to take a piece of clothing, they would connect again. There was no dominance, no dirty talk, it wasn't just sex. It was like we were a couple who was madly in love with each other. But we only knew each other for one week. Is it possible to love exist in one week? Sure we flirted a lot with one and the other, but love...I don't know. I definately felt something other than pleasure, during sex with Amy. Well, we'll find out tomorrow, because now I'm too tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys. If you're new to this story, and you want to check it out Gabe's life, check my other story "Secrets, Adoption &amp; Gabe". If you just want to read this one, that's fine. As long as I make a story that people like, I'm happy.<br>If you****'ve been here since the beginning, what did you think?  
>Read &amp; Review please.<br>**


	2. Waking Up

**The whole story will be in Gabe's point of** **view.**

* * *

><p>I was having a dream. Amy and I were holding hands, walking on a beach. It looked deserted, because it didn't seem like there was anyone there beside us. We walked, our feet were getting wet. It looked like a mute film, we were laughing and throwing water at each other, but there was no noise.<p>

And suddenly, I wake up. As I turn to my right side, I see Amy sleep. She looks so beautiful, like a freaking angel. As I turn to my left I see the time: 9AM. Shit we're late for school, but I remember that it's saturday. No school, thank you God!

I decided to get up from bed, slowly and quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Amy. I went to see if Jonah was awake, and he was already, playing with the bed sheets. Boy my kid always finds something to play with. I pick him up and I walk up to the kitchen, fed and let Jonah play with some toys that Amy had on the house. I looked for ingredients to make something special, and I end up deciding to make pancakes. After I'm done with pancakes, I put them in a tray, with two cups of orange juice and take them to the room. Amy was still asleep, so I put the tray down on the dinning table. There was a knock on the door, so I went open it up.

"What the hell?!" It's Ben, and I guess that reaction is because I'm shirtless in Amy's apartment, and he did not like it.  
>"Nice to see you to?" I say, trying to change the subject.<br>"Why aren't you with a shirt on? Where's Amy? What the hell?" Wow, so many questions.  
>"I forgot to put on a shirt, and Amy's asleep. And to answer your last question, what's the big deal?" I rhetorically ask him.<br>"That's the woman I love, and she loves me!" He was being crazy.  
>"Ben I don't love you!" Oops, looks like Amy woke up. She comes closer to me and puts one arm around me, kissing me. She wearing nothing but my shirt and her panties which my shirt covers.<br>"Amy, are you drunk? You left Ricky to come to New York with me!" Ben's becoming aggressive and, I think he thinks that he owns her or something like that.  
>"What? No! We had a good night!" She says, resting her head on my shoulder. "And for the record, I came to New York for myself!"<br>"I will not lose!" He angrily says.  
>"She's not a trophy Ben. Maybe it's because of you thinking that way, that in your head, you already lost." I say, trying to give him a reality check.<br>"This isn't over!" Ben says, and storms off in a blink of an eye.

"That was weird." I comment on what just happened with Amy.  
>"Let's enjoy breakfast. Leave Jonah playing with John's toys and we'll have breakfast in bed." She seductively suggests.<br>"Sounds like a plan." I say, giving her a kiss. "Jonah, buddy, stay here playing. If you need anything, just call for daddy, and I'll be here in a second, okay?" I kneel to speak to my son. I get a small "Okay." from Jonah, who was more interested in the cars than in anything daddy had to say. I go into the bedroom, and see Amy already devouring the pancakes.  
>"These are so good." She says.<br>"You look sexy eating pancakes." I say, giving her a kiss while she eats, so I end up with a bit of maple syrup on my lips.  
>"You think I look sexy in anything." She says to me giving me a little poke on my belly.<br>"That's true." I say, putting my right arm across her shoulder. We rested there, eating and taking breaks from eating to make out a little.  
>"What does this mean Gabe?" She stops kissing me, and asks me. She looked serious.<br>"I think it's clear. I have a crush on you since the second I met you, and now I think it's something more serious than just a fling or a one night stand." I'm honestly hoping that she thinks the same as me, and we could actually start dating.  
>"Do you want to be in a serious committed relationship?" She asks me.<br>"Yes." I did not need to think about it. "I was actually going to ask you over breakfast, but you beat me to it." I say.  
>"We should get ready. It's already 10am." She suggests and we both get up from bed.<p>

We got dressed and, when I walk into the living room, I see Jonah still playing with the little cars. I started preparing to leave, putting the cars in the box and cleaning up the kitchen table.  
>"You know, if we're dating and we live in the same building, maybe you could just move in." Holy shit! She just suggested that.<br>"Amy we've been dating for a half an hour." I say, trying to calm her enthusiasm.  
>"So? We don't have to justify our choices it to anyone. We're adults now, and if we want to move in together, even though we just me a week ago, who's going to care? So what do you say?" She crosses her arms around with my neck, looking me eye to eye.<br>"Sex was that good?" I ask, trying to make a joke.  
>"I feel something with you, that I've never felt with Ricky." She was serious.<br>"And, I'm going to be completely honest. I feel something with you that I've never felt with Angie. You know..."  
>"Jonah's mom that died during the delivery. I remember you talking to me about her before." She actually listened. Well if I head everything about Ben and Ricky, then she listened to everything about Angie.<br>"Okay. I'll move in today. I'll get my things now." I conceded. I want to see where this will go, I really do.  
>"Okay. Go, and I can take care of Jonah, while you carry things." She offered. I nodded, and left.<p>

Ben was right outside the door, waiting for me to get out. He looked pissed.  
>"Ben, what now?" I ask him. I was not in the mood to hear his shit now!<br>"You are seventeen. Amy is twenty-two." He says. He looked like a creep, the look in his eyes were terrifying for some strong people.  
>"So what?"<br>"That is considered statutory rape!" Is this guy serious? Statutory rape?  
>"You're playing with fire Ben!" I warn him.<br>"Wouldn't it be a shame if someone warned the cops about last night?" He is actually threatening me! Son of a bitch!  
>"Yeah, but in that case Amy would go to jail, and I'm sure you don't want that. She would never forgive you."<br>"All I want is for Amy to be happy." He says  
>"Well, she's happy with me." I say, and climb the stairs, leaving him talking to himself.<p> 


	3. Unexpected

For a whole week me and Amy have been living together and I have to say, it's pretty awesome**. **She's so amazing, it is unbelievable how she makes me feel. I wish my mom was okay with it, but you can't always get what you want. Also, Ben told his dad that I was living with her, but his dad knew it had nothing to do with Ben, so he didn't kick me out, much to his son's dismay.

"So, my mom is coming to visit tomorrow and she's staying the weekend." She announces, making me drop the plates from breakfast.  
>"Shit, sorry!" I apologize. Her mom is coming over? I get really nervous really fast.<br>"It's okay. Are you nervous or something?" This girl knows me so well.  
>"Yes! Your mom is coming over. Where is she going to stay? Do I have to spend the night out? Am I going to meet her?" I am majorly freaked out, the last time I met a girl's mom, the girl was pregnant with my kid, so I had to meet her.<br>"Calm down! She's staying at a hotel, you live here so you are staying here. And yes, not only does she know about you, she wants to know you."  
>"She knows that I'm living here?" I am starting to get an anxiety attack.<br>"Gabe. My mom is going to love you!" She holds my cheeks with her hands and looks at me straight in the eyes. This woman believes in me, and that was enough, I was ready for anything that came in my way because I had Amy by my side.  
>"I love you. I'm in love with you since the day I met you, and I hadn't said it before, not because I was scared I would be rejected, but because the last time I said that to someone, she died. But you aren't going to die, because no matter what I'll protect you." My feelings were said, and I only hope she feels the same way.<br>"I love you too. I am in love with you. When I met you, I just thought you were this cute freshman, but you became the biggest part of my life. I feel safe with you, like nothing is ever going to happen because you'd go to hell and back for me. You're the man that I need, the man that I love." I could tell that the way she just confessed her feelings, she was firm and serious. I kiss her, and it was the best kiss yet. The way our lips connected was like magic.  
>"We have to go to school, and I need to drop Jonah at the daycare, and rehearse for the freshman talent show. Will you be there?" I ask her, because I want her support, and I know she'll give it to me. She loves me, I love her. That's enough.<br>"Of course I'll be there. I can't wait to hear you perform. And what about if I take Jonah to daycare, and you go to school a bit early and rehearse more?" She offers.  
>"You would do that for me?" I ask. I think already know the answer, but I just like to hear her voice.<br>"Of course. Gabe, the winner of the talent show gets the chance to sign with a record label. Do you know how big that is?" I definitely knew how big that was. Getting a record label, and show my music to the world is what I've wanted to do for so long. Plus, I could provide for my family.  
>"Yes. And I'll win it for you Amy, for me and for Jonah!" She looked proud of me, for wanting to look out for them.<br>"I love you." She says, pulling me into a kiss.  
>"I love you too." I say between kisses.<p>

School was on, and between classes, I would go to auditorium to rehearse, so I was very ready. I rehearse a of a lot songs until I chose the best one, and I was going to dedicate it to Amy. I am so nervous, because I don't care about the judges opinion, I care about her opinion and no one elses.

**4pm**

It's now. Amy met me backstage a few minutes ago to wish me luck. Jonah was at the daycare, Amy was in the crowd and I was almost ready to do it. If someone wins this instead of me, I'm going to be pissed off

"Next participant, Gabe Miller." The announcer called my name and I get up there with my guitar. I don't know exactly how I look, but I'm pretty sure people know that I'm nervous for the way they look at me. I see Amy in the crowd. Her smile lights up a room, and suddenly, I'm not nervous anymore.

"Hi. Hmm, this is for Amy Juergens." I could see by her reaction that she wasn't expecting it, but she was curious to see what I was going to do.

_He might have let you hold his hand in school  
>But I'mma show you how to graduate<br>I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
>Come and show me what your mama gave<br>See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind  
><em>

"Wait, this is all wrong." I say. Honestly, I wanted to do that part to irritate Ben, who stormed off the crowd, and now it was the real song. "This is the song that you deserve Amy."

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
><em> But i can't help falling in love with you<em>  
><em> Shall i stay would it be a sin<em>  
><em>But I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
><em> Darling so it goes some things are meant to be<em>  
><em>So take my hand and take my whole life too<em>  
><em>But I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
><em> Darling so it goes some things are meant to be<em>  
><em>So won't you please just<br>Take my hand and take my whole life too_  
><em>But I can't help falling in love with you<em>  
><em>And I can't help falling in love with you<em>

She comes up on stage and hugs me, whispering "I love you." and of course I whisper back "I love you too." I see tears coming from her eyes, as we both get off the stage. I kiss her in the crowd, and we hug until the last performance. Judges than deliberate, and twenty minutes after, the announcer comes out.  
>"Will Henry Jameson, Gabe Miller and Marissa Wilson come to the stage?" I'm getting nervous and excited at the same time.<br>"You three were amazing, but only one wins. Congratulations..." At this point I'm praying to God that I win, and the guy isn't helping.  
>"Gabe Miller!" I won. I don't even know how to feel.<br>"Holy shit!" I shout when I hear my name. I run to Amy, hug her, pick her up, kiss her. I'm so happy, this record label opportunity gets me one step closer to my dreams.

I am so excited, and we would be celebrating tonight but Amy has been sick with headaches and stomach aches since her second class, where she ended up in the bathroom.  
>"So, I'll get Jonah and meet you at the house for a dinner. I know with the bad nachos you ate, you probably aren't in the mood for food, but I'll make something special." I say to Amy.<br>"Yeah. Sorry for not going with you to pick up Jonah, but I need to go buy something for these aches." This made me think, If I was the one that should be going to her medicine. If she's sick, I should take care of her.  
>"What if I go?" I suggest.<br>"No. Go pick up your son, and I'll meet you back at home." She takes down my idea. I was fine with it.

I picked up Jonah, and I ended up seeing some friends and talked to them a bit, but I was already late and I needed to know if Amy was better or not.  
>"Hey Ames, sorry for being late but I saw some friends that I haven't talked to in a while." I shout as I enter home, but I didn't get any response.<br>"Amy?" I get nothing. I checked the bedroom, nothing. Jonah's room nothing. Bathroom, nothing. The house is empty. I decide to wait. And I wait, and I wait, and nothing for two hours. At this point I have called everyone, her mom, her dad, her friends, my friends, the school, everything!  
>Finally, I get a text from her. And what it says freaked me out.<p>

'_I'm at the hospital. Need u here._'

Holy crap, what happened? We were going to celebrate, and now, she's at the hospital.


	4. How Did We Get Here

I ran to my car, and just drove to New York Presbyterian. I never drove so fast. I find a nurse, and ask for her. The nurse tells me she's in a consult. I lie and say I'm her fiancée, so she indicates where Amy is, and I freaked out and ran my butt off.  
>"What are you doing here?" The troubled doctor asks when I storm in the room.<br>"I'm her fiancée. What happened?" Amy looks at me confused, but then goes with it.  
>"I passed out on the drug store!" She confesses.<br>"What?" I'm shocked, confused and panicking, cause I said I was going to protect Amy, and I feel like I failed.  
>"Take it easy. We're going to do some blood work and find out what was wrong." The female doctor says, sticking a needle in Amy's arm.<br>"How long does it take?" She asks. I could see she was scared.  
>"I'll rush it. One hour." She says, leaving.<p>

I'm panicking. Longest hour of my life. Everything is going through my mind.  
>"Gabe I'm the one who passed out!" She grunts at me.<br>"I know, but I'm just thinking about what you may have." I lie. The thing that is worrying me the most, is that she might be pregnant. We've been doing it every night, so it would not surprise me. I use condoms, but one broke. The very first night.  
>"What's on your mind? I live with you, I know when something is up, and something is definitely up. It isn't just normal concern, it's worse. Just tell me Gabe!" This woman just knows me<br>"Remember when the condom broke?" My voice it's like shattering because I am so nervous.  
>"I took the pill. I'm not pregnant Gabe!" She says, trying to call me down. It wasn't working.<br>"Ok." I whisper.  
>"Gabe I'm not pregnant! Relax."<br>"Okay, I'll relax. Let's just wait and see. I won't jump to conclusions." I say, trying to calm down. I text my mom to pick up Jonah, in case we stay there for more time than predicted.

We end up wait an hour and a half, and finally the doctor comes in.  
>"So, Amy I'm afraid I have some news. I don't know if they are good or bad." She starts. "You are pregnant." She announces. I don't exactly know what to say or what to think except going all over my head and just thinking "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, this can't happen." and I just start to think about what is going to happen.<br>"Oh my God." Tears come out of Amy's eyes and I'm just paralyzed until the doctor mentions that we have options.  
>"No abortion." I brutally say.<br>"Gabe." She takes a deep breath. "How are we going to do this?" She looks and sounds desperate.  
>"We'll figure it out. But, are you sure? The only time the condom broke was last week. Can you be sure that she's pregnant within a week?" I ask the doctor.<br>"Blood doesn't lie. I'm afraid that you really are pregnant. Now, if you don't mind, I have another consult." She says, and we leave.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks me.  
>"Now, you call your mom and tell her to bring anyone else you may want here when we break the news. And I'll call everyone who I want to know. And after they know, we'll go from there." I reply..<br>"You want to tell everyone?" She asks me skeptical about it.  
>"People are going to find out. I wanted to have more kids, but never thought I'd still be a teenager." I say.<br>"What if we don't want to be parents now?" She asks, implicating terminating the pregnancy.  
>"Amy, no abortion. I feel that is like murder. I won't accept it." I say.<br>"You won't accept it? It's my body, my choice." She says, defensive.  
>"Well guys can't get pregnant, so of course it's your body. But I'm the dad, and I need consideration in this. I want to be involved. I love you, and like it or not, I already love or baby that's growing inside of you." I say, putting my hand on her belly. She kisses me.<p>

We leave the hospital and go to my mom's to pick up Jonah. We decide that it is better to not tell her already, and instead to tell her when both of our families and friends are here. We go home.  
>"Home sweet home." I say as I enter 3 of us collapse on the couch. There is a knock on the door. I open it and it's Ben.<br>"Hey." He says.  
>"Can we talk outside. She's really tired." I say pushing him outside.<br>"I bet she is." He says, implying that it's because of sex.  
>"Ben it isn't that. We just came from the hospital." I say to him.<br>"Hospital? Is she okay?" He asks me, showing off his concern. I didn't know.  
>"Kind of, I don't know." I say.<br>"If you knew something about her, I would be surprised." He says, provoking me.  
>"I'm not in the mood to hear you Ben. I understand I've been a jerk to you, and considering that I've been living in your dad's building for free, I should be nice but I'm not going to hear shit from you. Okay, I've heard the stories. How you were in love with Amy, you even wanted to get married at fifteen. Not crazy at all right? Then you cheated on her with a skank from Italy. And you still have the nerve to accuse Amy of practically faking her feelings for Ricky because of John. Tell me something, just because you aren't happy do you have to take it out on other people?" Damn, this felt good to just come out of my chest.<br>"You don't know anything about me!" He gets defensive.  
>"I know some things, that I would rather not know. But now, you are going to back the fuck off from Amy!" I warn him.<br>"Who's going to stop me?" He asks.  
>"Me! And I am not Ricky! I'm not going to let you save the day of the pregnant girl, because I'm here. I love her and I'm the dad, not you!" I say, confessing that Amy's pregnant.<br>"Amy's pregnant?" A woman who just entered the building asks.  
>"Adrian, what are you doing here?" Ben asks. Oh, this is Adrian.<br>"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Amy is pregnant?"  
>"Yes. I'm her boyfriend." I say shaking her hand<br>"Oh so you are the..." She didn't know how to complete the sentence.  
>"Baby daddy. She's right there if you want to see her." I say opening the door for her to come in.<p>

"So, Amy is pregnant?" Ben asks, still in shock.  
>"Yes." I answer. I wasn't ashamed of it.<br>"Wait until you meet her parents. They will cut you like a hog." He says and leaves. I didn't get it.

"Hey." I enter home. Amy and Adrian are on the couch.  
>"Hey, I was just leaving." Adrian says, getting up from the couch.<br>"Are you sure?" Amy asks.  
>"Yeah, I need to go meet Omar." She kisses both of us goodbye and leaves.<p>

"You told Ben?" Amy asks me. The way she crossed her arms and grunted at me showed perfectly that she was upset.  
>"It just came out. I'm not like that but that guy brings out the worst of me." I confess.<br>"You live for free under his dads roof. You need to be nice. Now, go and apologize." She demands, but I'm not good with demands.  
>"You basically told him to go fuck himself and I need to apologize." In my head all I can think about is that this was our first fight, and I wasn't liking it.<br>"When the hell did I tell Ben 'Hey Ben, go fuck yourself!' Never came out of my mouth!" She has a good point, but she did mistreat him  
>"We both should apologize." I say to her.<br>"You go and don't come back!" She was serious. A fight and she tells to not come back? Where did I get myself into?  
>"Fine." I just blurt it out. I wasn't thinking when I said it, but I'm not going to humiliate myself and not do the right thing.<p>

Just stormed out and called Peeta and Caroline, my two best friends, and just said to them.  
>"Meet me at Allure. I need to get out of here and I need to get fucked up. I'm a mess." And that's it.<p>

Next thing I knew, I was drunk, high on whatever the hell it was and didn't give a damn about shit.

Next day I wake up in Peeta's house, on the couch, and couldn't remember a thing. It's completely blacked out, like something hit the off switch on my brain. I take a walk around the house and see Peeta and a guy on his bed. I knew he was gay but did not knew he had gotten lucky last night. I go to the kitchen and Caroline is sleeping on the table.  
>I decide to check my phone: ten missed calls and twelve texts; eleven from Amy and one from Alyssa, whoever that is.<p>

Alyssa's text was weird.

"_Call me later babe :)_"

Amy's texts are dreadful.

"_Never ever get close to me again!_"

"_I fucking hate you!_"

"_I can't believe I thought I was in love with you. Biggest mistake of my life._"

"_Never in my life I'll keep a kid that has your genes._"

"_I aborted. Don't talk to me._"

"_Holy shit, not even five minutes after I told you I aborted and you're already making out with another girl! Son of a bitch!_"

"_You are..._"

"_How can you make me so mad? SON OF A BITCH!_"

"_We need to talk. We can't leave our relationship like this_"

"_Hello? Don't you want to talk to me?_"

"_Fuck you!"_

What the hell happened last night?!


	5. How To Lie & Fight For Diferent Reasons

My head was killing me and so was my heart. Those texts meant the end of me and Amy, and it was my fault. I just didn't get some things, like how did she knew I made out with another girl? Not even I knew that! I need to wake Peeta and Caroline because I'm pretty sure they know what happened.

"Caroline, wake the fuck up!" I yell at Caroline, hoping that she would wake up.  
>"What? What?" She wakes up, startled. "Oh my fucking back. Dude, what's your problem?"<br>"Go wash your face, and I'll talk to you in a minute!" I get close to her ear and shout at her. She walks away to the bathroom.

I walk to the bedroom and wake Peeta and his boy toy.  
>"Dude, come to the living room, I need to talk to you and C." I say to Peeta, waking him up.<br>"What is it?" He grunts at me.  
>"It's serious. Say goodbye to your little boy toy and come talk to me. I'm serious." I say to him. His expression quickly transforms from sleepy to worried.<br>"Ok. A minute." He says and proceeds to wake up the guy.

The guy, awkwardly, leaves and Peeta comes to meet me and Caroline in the living room to talk. We all sit.  
>"So, what is this about?" Peeta asks me, and I just stare at him.<br>"You're joking right?" I ask him. He needs to be joking, because I need to know what happened.  
>"No."<br>"The last thing I remember is Amy kicking me out. Then I wake up in the couch, Caroline passed out on the kitchen table and apparently you got lucky last night."  
>"Yes I did." He reaches for an high-five, but I ignore it.<br>"Ok what's the problem man?" Caroline intervenes in the conversation.  
>"I woke up with ten missed calls and twelve texts. Eleven from Amy and one from Alyssa. Who the hell is Alyssa? Anyways, Amy had an abortion! She aborted my kid! And, speaking of kid, I have no idea where the hell is mine! I don't know what the hell is going on with my life, I have no control over it and it's pissing me off!" I had to just take it off my chest.<br>"Dude chill out. I called your mom when you were blacking out. Jonah is with her. And, we can't do anything about Amy, so stop yelling." Caroline scolds me.  
>"You should go home and talk to her. Grow some balls!" Peeta says, siding with Caroline. No shock.<br>"I'm going home. Thank you." I hug them goodbye and leave.

Reaching the apartment is nerve-racking. Usually I'm good talking to people, but Amy drives me out of my mind, so I'm extremely nervous about entering through the door. I need to take Peeta's advise and grow some balls, so I enter. I see things I wish I hadn't seen. Amy was sitting in the middle of the room, her eyes were red and puffy and the place was trashed.  
>"What happened here?" I ask myself but Amy overhears it.<br>"I did it. Ben provoked me about you and me, and I just flipped." Amy says.  
>"Oh Amy." I approach her, getting down to reach her. "It isn't Ben's business."<br>"But he's right! Don't you see it? You cheated on me!" She scream at me, wiping her tears.  
>"And you kicked me out for nothing and then, you had an abortion!" I scream back at her, showing the significance in the last part.<br>"I didn't had the abortion. I lied." She admits. I'm shocked, to say the least.  
>"What?" It's the only thing that comes out of my mouth.<br>"I'm still pregnant."  
>"So what's worse Amy? Me getting drunk and kissing a girl I don't know, and I don't even remember the kiss, or you lying about an abortion? Maybe breaking up was the right thing to do." I'm mad and impulsive, so I say some things I don't really believe.<br>"Gabe! I don't want to do this alone!" She gets up and shouts at me.  
>"Breaking up doesn't mean doing it alone. You and Ricky aren't together and you still raise John!"<br>"That doesn't mean you and me need to do the same." She says, hoping I would agree with her. I take a deep breath.  
>"Fine. But no more lies! Ever!" I say.<br>"Agreed." She says, pulling me in for a kiss. "What are we going to do about this?" She says looking at the house.  
>"Nothing. We move out. I still have some of the fortune my dad left me when he died. About five hundred thousand dollars." Amy's jaw falls to the floor.<br>"You have that much money? If you have that much money, why are you living here?"  
>"I had more but I used a big part of it for Jonah. And I still get money from youtube." I say and she looks at me, unbelieving everything I say.<br>"Oh my God! And you never told me?"  
>"Never came up. Why? Are you only interested in my money now?"<br>"Of course not, but it will come in handy when the baby is born." She says, putting my hands on her stomach.  
>"Let's buy a house. This just isn't good for us, especially with Ben. And I just feel bad living here for free in Ben's dad's apartment, when I hate Ben." I confess.<br>"You don't hate Ben, there isn't hate in your heart. You could hate me, but you don't. Let's go, we need to pick up Jonah." She says, grabbing her bag.  
>"Yeah and we also need to tell them that you're pregnant. Just don't know how my mom will react to that." I say and we leave.<p>

We were on the car and just wondering how were we going to break the news to my mom. I'm still seventeen, she is going to freak out. I'm freaking out myself. I'm thinking to myself that we can do it, but I'm doubting myself, and I hate doubting myself.  
>"We're here." I say, opening the door to the car for me, and then for Amy.<br>"I can't believe I'm meeting your mom, and I'm already pregnant. It's suppose to be meet the mom, get married and then pregnant. We'll just do those in a different order." She says.  
>"Except the getting married part." I say. She just stares at me. "What?" I wave my hand through her face and she slaps it.<br>"You don't want to get married?" She asks me, crossing her arms together. She only does that when she's really serious.  
>"Not really." I answer.<br>"But I want to get married!" She says, putting an emphasis on the want.  
>"We'll talk about it. We have time." I start to walk inside the building, but she stops me.<br>"No. If you don't want to commit to me and your baby, if you don't want us to be a family..."  
>"I do want that, but not now. I'm seventeen, I don't want to get married while I'm underage Amy!" I say at her.<br>"Why not? I almost did!"  
>"And how did that turned out? Let's just not fight ok?" I sincerely ask because I don't want to fight. And to change the subject. I don't want to be married after one week of dating, I don't want to be married before I turn eighteen and I don't want to be married just because of a baby. Don't get me wrong, I already love that baby, but I don't think that is a justification to get married.<br>"We'll talk about this later." She says and we enter the building.

With Jonah, I didn't had parents to tell. I had my two best friends and their parents. Their parents did not support me, so I had to get my own place and I basically did everything on my own for the first months. Now, with this baby, I have to announce it to the family and have this whole meeting with Amy's family, who I've never even met, and just hope her parents don't kill me. And, as it looks like, I'm going to be pressured to get married. Shit, this could not be worse.

"Hey mom." We get inside and I hug her. "This is Amy." She and my mom kiss each other on the cheek. Amy immediately says that we have something to tell her and that makes me more nervous than I was already, and I didn't think that was possible.  
>"What is it?" She asks, gathering Castle, Alexis and Martha around.<br>"Gabe, why don't you tell them?" Amy basically just put a shock ball on my hands.  
>"Amy is pregnant."<p>

And the time feels like it's frozen. We just stand there, nothing comes out of anyone's mouth. Not only does it feel unreal, but it feels like a bomb is going to break the silence. Something's wrong, I can feel it. I don't know if it's because of what I just told them, or if it's something else. My phone rings.


	6. Telling Mom

**I'm so sorry for the delay. My computer has been a bitch, and I had to start the chapter again, making a lot of changes. Initially, I was going to kill off Peeta, but Gabe is a beloved character and so much death has been around him, that I decided not to cause that pain.**

* * *

><p>My phone is ringing but I don't know if I should answer it because me, my mom and Amy are just paralyzed in the middle of the living room. My mom's face goes blank, there's no expression to what just came out of my mouth.<p>

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Castle breaks the silence. I immediately take my phone and decline Emily's call.  
>"Castle, come on! I know it's weird but..."<br>"Gabe you are seventeen years old. You already have Jonah, and everyone loves him, but another kid? While you're still a teenager?" Castle's words just enter one ear and go away on my other one. He isn't my dad, I don't care what he has to say.  
>"Castle, can you give us the room?" My mom asks. Castle, Alexis and Martha leave the room.<p>

"Gabe what the hell?" My mom asks.  
>"We didn't mean it. It just sort of happened."<br>"Amy do your parents know?" She asks Amy. Amy starts to cry.  
>"No, they don't. And I don't know how to tell them." My mom sits us down on the couch with her.<br>"You two have made a mess. You know each other for one week and you moved in together already. But, having a baby? Gabe you have Jonah already. And you're seventeen. And you Amy, you're young aswell. Too young for kids."  
>"I actually have a seven year old boy. I was a mom at fifteen."<br>"And I'm guessing he doesn't live with you." That was kind of cold coming out of my mom's mouth.  
>"Yeah, he lives with his dad on Valley Glen, California." My mom gets up and opens the door.<br>"You two need to go." She says in a very cold tone.  
>"Mom?" I question her.<br>"This is just... I can't deal with this. Bye." The only thing me, Amy and Jonah do is walk out the door. Never actually saw her be such a bitch.

We walk to the car, I put Jonah on his car seat and, when I turn around, Amy hugs me tight.  
>"Why the hug?"I ask, gently pulling away from the hug.<br>"I am so sorry for your mom." She says.  
>"I never saw my mom be a bitch." I say and she gives me a friendly slap on the shoulder.<br>"Don't say that about your mom."  
>"That woman is not my mom. My mom died when I was thirteen. That woman gave me up, and now, I call her mom and don't even know why." I break down. It just felt so good to let it out.<br>"What do you mean?" She asks me clueless of what I'm feeling.  
>"Can we just go home? I'm sick of this street, of this building of this on-and-on bullshit. I just want to go home, put Jonah and take a bath...With you." I put a tiny smirk on my face.<br>"You are so perspicacious." She says pulling me into a kiss. A pretty damn good kiss.

**Castle's POV**

I don't what to say. My wife and the mother of my two beautiful babies just practically kicked her own son out. I walk out of my room and immediately meet Kate in the kitchen and confront her about what happened.  
>"What the hell did you do?" I ask her.<br>"Castle, he got another girl pregnant."  
>"Really? That's your excuse for letting go of your son. Kate the kid has been through hell! He saw his parents die, he became a dad at sixteen, he was shot, his son was kidnapped and now, his own mother didn't help him. He's going to be a dad again, and instead of supporting him, you crapped on all of them. All four of them. I'm sorry, but right now, I think that he probably thinks you just accepted Jonah because you had no say until he found you."<br>"Castle, go to hell!"

**Gabe's POV**

I lay down on the bathtub waiting for Amy. She comes closer to the tub, wrapped up in a robe, and smirks at me murmuring "Want it off?"  
>"If you're joining me, yeah. I want it off." She takes the robe off, enters the tub, sitting on top of me with her back lying down on my chest and I embrace her and kiss her cheek.<br>"This is nice. Jonah's asleep, me and you have a lot of time for ourselves." She says.  
>"Yeah and we could enjoy this time by..." Amy puts her index finger on my lips shutting me up.<br>"We have all night, but first, I want to know what was that about your mom? What did you mean?"  
>"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." I say and then I slip my tongue in her mouth to try and change the subject.<br>"Gabe." She stops me. "I'm already pregnant, I don't want to make a twin." She stands up and leaves the bathroom. I follow her, grab her arm and pull her close to me.  
>"Fine. Since I met my mother, she's been acting like my friend and not like a mother. And now, that I need real help, she doesn't care about me. And while she gets to meet all my kids, my mom and dad are never going to meet any of my children. My mom, who taught how to be sensitive and how to take responsibility for my actions and my mistakes, and my dad, who taught me how to be brave and selfless, who taught me how to be a man. They'll never meet Jonah or our future kids. You don't know how it feels, but let me tell you that, it sucks!" I confess to her. I let go of her arm, crash on the couch and just breakdown crying.<br>"Gabe, why didn't you tell me?" She asks me, sitting down next to me.  
>"I guess, I didn't want you to think I was weak. We moved on extremely fast and I didn't want to disappoint, pointing out that I still miss my parents so much.<br>"But you'll always miss them. I don't think less of you because you show emotions. It actually makes me love you even more."  
>"I never told this to anyone, but I always wondered if Jonah would exist if they were alive."<br>"I didn't know your parents, but by the way you've described them, they would have faced Jonah as a blessing in disguise. C'mon, let's go to bed." She pulls me into a kiss and we go to bed.

I wake up with someone knocking on the door. I look at the time and it's 3am. I go to Jonah's room, pick him up and bring him to our bed.  
>"Amy wake up." I move her shoulder a bit for her to wake up. She suddenly hears another knock, and she starts to be really frighten.<br>"Who is it?" She asks me.  
>"I'll check it out." I hand Jonah to her.<br>"Be careful." She mutters to me. I grab my baseball bat and open the door.


End file.
